


before we go upstairs -

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom
Genre: DEBSEY!!!, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The television mutes and Debby steps forward into the apartment, not even making it around the corner towards the living room-kitchenette area before long arms are wrapped around her neck and blue lipstick-covered lips is being smacked against her cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before we go upstairs -

**Author's Note:**

> DEBSEY!!
> 
> also this meant to be a completely different story but then i started writing & didn't stop, so, this happened instead, 
> 
> this is dedicated to the v cool tumblr user basementdemo!!

There’s a slight hum from the television as Debby opens the front door, which isn’t surprising seeing as it’s almost eight PM and she was expecting Ashley to come home at any point during the day. Of course it had to be whenever she’d gone out for a quick snack run - which, thank you to Los Angeles traffic, had taken longer than what could truly be considered quick - that her girlfriend had gotten home. Just her luck.

“Hello?” She spoke cautiously, though she was quite sure that it was Ashley and not some intruder who’s just chilling on her couch, looking to snap a picture with the infamous Debby Ryan before brutally murdering her, but really, she’s learned that she can never risk it. The television mutes and Debby steps forward into the apartment, not even making it around the corner towards the living room-kitchenette area before long arms are wrapped around her neck and blue lipstick-covered lips is being smacked against her cheek.

“Debby!” Ashley practically cooes, nuzzling her nose against Debby’s jaw in a way that vaguely reminds her of an animal scenting another, but she doesn’t dabble much on the thought as her arms wrap loosely around Ashley’s waist. “I was surprised you weren’t home when I got here, I wanted to kiss you the moment I walked in the door,” She pouts, and Debby can’t help but smile because _of course she did_. Ashley may be some ruthless feminist who wants to crush boys beneath her heels to those misogynistic review writers, but deep at her core she’s a hopeless romantic that has Debby wrapped around her slender fingers.

“Sorry, I meant to be here,” She apologizes sincerely, moving one of her hands to bop Ashley on the nose before she rests it against her jaw. “I haven’t eaten all day and I was going a bit out of mind waiting around for you to show up, I thought your flight was supposed to land at like, three PM,”

“It was!” Ashley says, shaking her head. Her blue hair brushes across her forehead as she does so, and she grins as Debby moves to brush it back. “Delays, though. There was some bad weather from where we were taking off, so better safe than sorry, right?” Debby nods in agreement, a fondness in her eyes as she does so. Ashley opens her mouth to say something again, but Debby silences her by moving to cup the back of her head and kissing her feverishly. It’s not perfect by any means, but that doesn’t halt Ashley from biting gently at Debby’s lower lip before sliding one of her hands into the green strands of Debby’s hair.

It lasts no longer than a few seconds, only stopping as Ashley practically pries herself away from Debby, slipping from her grasp and tugging her towards the living room. “More of that later,” She promises when Debby makes a slight sound of disappointment, “As much as I love fucking my girlfriend, I have also missed her incredible cuddles while I’ve been away. So, first things first,” With that, Ashley sprawls across the couch and pats the spot beside her, beckoning Debby to join her.

Debby’s face scrunches up momentarily after she sits on the couch, immediately relaxing into Ashley’s touch as her fingers ran along the pale flesh of her thigh before she intertwined their fingers together. “I missed you, you know,” She smiled gently, and Ashley grinned in return, moving her free hand to the side of Debby’s neck. She pulled her in and pecked her lightly on the lips once more, fingers absentmindedly twirling her longer hair between her fingers.

“I missed you too, you big dope,” Ashley smiled, biting lightly at her lower lip before she turned back to the television, reaching out for the remote to unmute it. It was some movie that Debby was sure one of her tourmates had gotten her hooked on over the course of her last tour, but it looked vaguely interesting and there were two girls smoking on a balcony together which was enough to get Debby’s attention.

They sat together silently for a few moments, the only noise other than the TV being Ashley’s hum of contentment as she rested her head against the crook of Debby’s neck. Debby let her thumb rub across Ashley’s fingers absentmindedly for a few moments until she sighed happily, leaning back into the couch and stretching her legs out. “I am so glad to have you home,” She murmured, turning a bit to press a kiss against the top of Ashley’s head.

“So glad to be here,” Ashley replied, and if it wasn’t the cutest thing when she pulled herself up to rest against the side of Debby’s body. They fit together perfectly, and Debby couldn’t help but think she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> me: lives for the debsey. dies for the debsey.


End file.
